When traveling, space is at a premium. This is especially true when the person also wishing to bring a bed for sleeping. For traveling in vehicles, the amount of space that is available for a bed is based upon the dimensions of the vehicle. If the vehicle is a van, the interior compartment defines the maximum size of the sleeping area. If the vehicle is a pick-up truck, the bed defines the maximum size of the sleeping area. Food also must be accounted for when traveling and takes up space as well. Most food that requires protection or temperature control is stored in coolers. Both coolers and beds take up a significant amount of space for vehicles and the presence of a cooler can, in many instances, entirely preclude the use of a bed inside a van or in a bed of a pick-up truck.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.